Needing You
by Chaos Ly
Summary: What happened when Adrian shows up in front of Rose's bedroom door one night. Post Last Sacrifice. One-shot.


_**Title: **__Needing You  
><em>_**Rating: **__T  
><em>_**Fandom: **__Vampire Academy  
><em>_**Words: **__1,287.  
><em>_**Pairings: **__Rose/Adrian.  
><em>_**Warnings:**__ None.  
><em>_**Genre:**__ General.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ What happened when Adrian shows up in front of Rose's bedroom door one night. Post Last Sacrifice._

_**Author's Notes:**__ This is also posted on .com  
><em>_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>__Vampire Academy® is copyright Richelle Mead. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Richelle Mead._

He ended up outside of her bedroom door before he even realized it. His subconscious had brought him here. It had brought him to her. Reaching up, he was going to knock on the door but he stopped himself. Adrian knew damn well he needed to move on, but he couldn't.

Rose had been the one thing that made him feel like he was worth something and that there was a point to him living. She was what had been keeping him sane for the longest time now. And now that she was back with Dimitri, Adrian knew that it was only a matter of time before he totally snapped.

He let the empty bottle of Smirnoff slip from his hands as he turned to walk away. The glass bottle hit the floor with a loud clank. The impact against the gleaming floors was not enough to cause the bottle to shatter, but it did crack. The brown haired young man barely made it two steps away from her door when it flew open.

Rose had an alert look on her face even if she had been awake in the middle of the day. It was her training kicking in, something she definitely hated when she was still on her time off. After all that had gone down in the last few weeks, her body was still on high alert in case anything else unexpected happened even though her mind knew nothing would.

"Adrian," She whispered. As soft as her voice was, he could hear the confusion in her words. No doubt she was wondering why he was here. After their conversation only a few days ago, he had made it clear that he was tired of being hurt and her cheating on him with Belikov had been the last straw, yet here was at her door.

As much as he wanted to turn around, he knew he couldn't. He had made his choice. He may have wanted her, he may have needed her, but with the hurt he felt every time he stuck round, he much rather be lonely. He would never win her attention, not with Dimitri Belikov around. He willed his legs to move, to carry him forward.

A moment later he felt her hand grab his. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why did you come here?" She questioned him. Her tone wasn't harsh, not like when she was trying to get answers, no. It held genuine concern or was it just curiosity? Rose had always been curious and had to know everything.

He turned to look at her. She did not wear anything too revealing to sleep, but it still did not leave that much room for imagination; short shorts and a tight tank top. His eyes roamed over her body. He knew he needed to go now before he did something he regretted.

"Nothing. Coming here was an accident, a mistake," his voice monotone.

She held the saddest look in her eyes. Rose knew how much she had hurt him. When she was suppose to be with him, she had ended up with Dimitri. It was not the whole time since Dimitri had been back, only the few days before they had come back to court to settle the cause of Lisa's mystery sibling and the murder of Queen Tatiana. Still, she had cheated on him and she knew there was no excuse for what she did, but she still wished he would understand instead of being like this.

"I had hoped you had come because you finally understood and well, thought we could be friends again."

His temper flared, the alcohol did not help to calm the mixture anger and hate he felt in that moment. Within a second he had her pinned to the wall behind them. Any other time Rose would have been able avoid such a situation, but Adrian had totally caught her off guard. His hands pressed to against the wall on either side of her, caging her in.

"No you don't understand Little Damphir." Venom dripped from his voice as he used his nickname for her. "I gave you everything. I gave you my heart, my soul, my body, everything. You had me completely. You just did not realize that. You could have at least had the decency and break it off with me before starting something with him again.

"In the back of my mind I knew the minute Belikov came back that at some point you would be back together with him. I knew it, but I kept on denying it. I wanted to keep believing that any feelings you had for him were really dead. Still, deep down, I knew that was not true and in a way, I accepted that. If you had told me you wanted to end things with me and be with him, I would have been fine with it, not like I did not see it coming. But Rose, what you did, that was a more than a slap. You look my heart, ripped it to pieces, and handed it back to me broken as if I could grab glue to slap it back together all new again."

He looked down at her eyes; they held no fear, only sadness. "I'm sorry, Adrian. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

His body relaxed as he shook his head. He knew better. He knew she would never understand his side of the story. He hand slide down and off the wall.

That was when Adrian got a surprise of his own. Rose grabbed his face and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock. Did she not realize this would only add to his pain? Adrian knew he should leave before anything else happened, but he could not. Instead he deepened the kiss. Truthfully, he was starting to think he was some kind of masochist torturing himself with a woman he knew he could not have, who would never be his.

Adrian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the damphir closer to him. This moment was one he wanted to last forever. For he knew this would probably be the last time he held her attention. He licked her lips asking to be let in and without hesitation, she obliged. Their tongues dance together, against each other.

Slowly, it dawned on him. He was causing Rose to cheat yet again. Usually he would not care if he was hooking up with a girl who was taken, but this hook up would cause too many problems. Still, he was not ready to give her up so soon yet.

The messy haired young man let his tongue grace over hers. He moved his tongue over hers in different patterns. Rose found it a bit weird, for he was writing out letters of the alphabet on her tongue, yet she did not pull away to ask what he was doing. A few letters later, he pulled away. Adrian's brilliant green eyes locked with her dark eyes for a second before he turned and swiftly walked away.

"I should have never wasted your time," he said in a barely audible whisper.

Rose walked back into her room thinking about how weird that make out session had just been. Adrian had to be losing it if he though writing letters of the alphabet on a girl's tongue was in any way hot or a turn out. She crawled into bed thinking about the letters he wrote. I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-A-N-D-I-M-S-O-R-R-Y-F-O-R-T-H-A-T The young girl's eyes snapped open as realize hit her of what he wrote.

Even after all this, with Rose practically using him, he still felt like he needed to apologize for loving her.


End file.
